


Sokka One-Shots

by highpriestessrebek



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Pregnant Katara (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highpriestessrebek/pseuds/highpriestessrebek
Summary: a collection of one-shots i've written for sokkacan also be found on my tumblr @highpriestessrebek
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- sokka x gender neutral reader
> 
> \- set round about ember island players
> 
> \- i'm so soft for this trope omg, but this isn't one of my favourites (because of the 3rd person) but it was the first thing i posted on tumblr so it'll always be kinda important to me

“Sokka… what are you doing?” Y/N sighed. They had just arrived at the Fire Lord’s Ember Island house and Sokka had immediately sprinted inside. Y/N could hear his footsteps pounding the floor above them, and was waiting for the inevitable headache that it would cause. 

“Finding the best one!” he shouted back.

“Best what?”

“The best room! I don’t want to be stuck in that back one with the elephant-rat trap!” Y/N knew exactly which one Sokka was talking about. Not only was there an elephant-rat trap, which they would definitely set off, there was an actual elephant-rat in it. Realising the importance of this, Y/N leapt out of their seat. There was no one else about. 

Normally, whenever the gaang slept the night somewhere that wasn’t outside, they would sit about and chat for a while, knowing that all the rooms were generally the same, but this time there was no muffled bending noises, no Toph being snarky to anyone and everyone, no Zuko brooding over all the mistakes he had ever made. 

Y/N let out a cry of frustration- they had all gone and taken the nice rooms for themselves, while they would be setting off the elephant-rat trap every 5 minutes! Not to mention, there were 7 of them, 6 bedrooms, and they would be damned before they shared a room with anyone! They ran to the doorway, almost skidding on the corners, before Katara walked in. 

“Y/N? Are you alright? I heard you from the courtyard.”

“What do you want! No, sorry, yes I’m fine!” Y/N forced out a chuckle. 

“Are you sure? Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Ohhhh, nothing, I just want to get a good room,” they admitted. 

“Oh, well okay then. I think the majority of them are gone. The nice one’s still there though if you want that one.”

“Don’t you want it though?”

“No, I prefer smaller rooms. They remind me of what it was like at home..” Katara instinctively touched her necklace, then retracted her hand once she realised it wasn’t her mother’s, but Fire Nation. She frowned slightly, and made her way over to the stairs. Taking their chance, Y/N rushed up the stairs, flinging the doors open as they ran down the corridor. Unsurprisingly, the elephant-rat room was empty. Even more unsurprisingly, all the other rooms were taken. Except for one. 

Suddenly, they saw Sokka rush past them, and judging from the look in his eyes, he was heading for the nice room. Before they knew it, Sokka and Y/N were in an unofficial race to the nice room. They heard a door close behind them, and saw Katara had entered the elephant-rat room. They both glanced at each other, and realised the situation. The loser would either have to share with Katara, or the winner. They knew it was pointless to try reason with the others, as most of them had a single bed. They knew even if Toph wasn’t using the bed, she’d want some degree of privacy. 

The two of them jostled to the doorway, and reached it at the same time. Ironically, there was only one bed. 

“There must be a second bed in Katara’s room,” Sokka groaned. 

“Come on then,” Y/N gestured to Sokka. 

“Why do I have to come with you?” he exclaimed.

“Because if I leave on my own, you’ll claim the room!” Y/N grabbed Sokka’s arm, and dragged him down the corridor. They knocked rapidly on the door, and upon hearing a yes, forced their way in. They weren’t in there for long, however, as they saw how most of the room was taken up by either traps or the bed. Both of them groaned, and they ran back to their room. 

“Can’t you go with someone else?” Sokka suggested.

“No!” for some strange reason Y/N was offended. 

“I guess we’re sharing then.”

“I guess we are.”

The hours went by, with both Y/N and Sokka drifting in and out of their shared room, until the time they had both been dreading came. It was long past nightfall, and since Sozin’s Comet was fast approaching, they both wanted to be well-rested in order to train the following day. In silence, they went about their respective night routines, before Sokka finishing and sitting himself down on the bed. Once Y/N was ready for bed, Sokka turned to them.

“How is this going to work then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should both lie down and see what happens?” The pair relaxed on the bed, and they were pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as awkward as they had anticipated. They lay in silence for hours, until Y/N was sure Sokka was asleep. They shivered, and suddenly felt a warm pair of arms lying on their chest. 

“Better?” Sokka whispered, his head touching Y/N’s shoulder. He was thankful that it was dark outside, so Y/N couldn’t see his faint blush. 

“Thank you,” Y/N responded, edging further down the bed, and closer to Sokka. They shivered at the closeness between them. Sokka adjusted himself, to attempt to warm Y/N as much as possible. By the time they were both satisfied, after much tossing and turning, they were practically spooning. Comforted by each other’s warmth, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

What with both of them sleeping so well, they didn’t wake up until long after the rest of the gaang. Eventually, Katara had to come wake up them up as they had all agreed to train together. She rapped on the wooden door, and hearing no response, poked her head into the room. There she saw Y/N and Sokka practically tied together- Y/N’s leg was over Sokka’s thighs, Sokka’s head was nestling on Y/N’s neck, it was a mess. She tiptoed away to get the others to come see the two, who could generally be found bickering, entwined in one another. 

Katara and the rest of the gaang slowly creaked open the door to allow for all of them to see. 

“What’s happening?” Toph asked. She was collectively shushed by the others, for fear of Y/N and Sokka waking up. 

“They’re sleeping together,” Katara whispered to her. Toph was about to question why they were watching if that were the case, but was shot down by Katara stating it was “not like that!” 

“Are you sure we should still be watching them?” Aang questioned, “they look like they’re sleeping better than they have in months.”

“You’re right, we should go,” Katara replied. The gaang quietly left the room, closing the door behind them. Hearing the door click, Y/N shot up, startled. 

“It’s fine, come back to bed,” Sokka mumbled. They both laughed under their breath, and snuggled back under the covers. 

“Sokka… what are you doing?” Y/N sighed. They had just arrived at the Fire Lord’s Ember Island house and Sokka had immediately sprinted inside. Y/N could hear his footsteps pounding the floor above them, and was waiting for the inevitable headache that it would cause. 

“Finding the best one!” he shouted back.

“Best what?”

“The best room! I don’t want to be stuck in that back one with the elephant-rat trap!” Y/N knew exactly which one Sokka was talking about. Not only was there an elephant-rat trap, which they would definitely set off, there was an actual elephant-rat in it. Realising the importance of this, Y/N leapt out of their seat. There was no one else about. 

Normally, whenever the gaang slept the night somewhere that wasn’t outside, they would sit about and chat for a while, knowing that all the rooms were generally the same, but this time there was no muffled bending noises, no Toph being snarky to anyone and everyone, no Zuko brooding over all the mistakes he had ever made. 

Y/N let out a cry of frustration- they had all gone and taken the nice rooms for themselves, while they would be setting off the elephant-rat trap every 5 minutes! Not to mention, there were 7 of them, 6 bedrooms, and they would be damned before they shared a room with anyone! They ran to the doorway, almost skidding on the corners, before Katara walked in. 

“Y/N? Are you alright? I heard you from the courtyard.”

“What do you want! No, sorry, yes I’m fine!” Y/N forced out a chuckle. 

“Are you sure? Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Ohhhh, nothing, I just want to get a good room,” they admitted. 

“Oh, well okay then. I think the majority of them are gone. The nice one’s still there though if you want that one.”

“Don’t you want it though?”

“No, I prefer smaller rooms. They remind me of what it was like at home..” Katara instinctively touched her necklace, then retracted her hand once she realised it wasn’t her mother’s, but Fire Nation. She frowned slightly, and made her way over to the stairs. Taking their chance, Y/N rushed up the stairs, flinging the doors open as they ran down the corridor. Unsurprisingly, the elephant-rat room was empty. Even more unsurprisingly, all the other rooms were taken. Except for one. 

Suddenly, they saw Sokka rush past them, and judging from the look in his eyes, he was heading for the nice room. Before they knew it, Sokka and Y/N were in an unofficial race to the nice room. They heard a door close behind them, and saw Katara had entered the elephant-rat room. They both glanced at each other, and realised the situation. The loser would either have to share with Katara, or the winner. They knew it was pointless to try reason with the others, as most of them had a single bed. They knew even if Toph wasn’t using the bed, she’d want some degree of privacy. 

The two of them jostled to the doorway, and reached it at the same time. Ironically, there was only one bed. 

“There must be a second bed in Katara’s room,” Sokka groaned. 

“Come on then,” Y/N gestured to Sokka. 

“Why do I have to come with you?” he exclaimed.

“Because if I leave on my own, you’ll claim the room!” Y/N grabbed Sokka’s arm, and dragged him down the corridor. They knocked rapidly on the door, and upon hearing a yes, forced their way in. They weren’t in there for long, however, as they saw how most of the room was taken up by either traps or the bed. Both of them groaned, and they ran back to their room. 

“Can’t you go with someone else?” Sokka suggested.

“No!” for some strange reason Y/N was offended. 

“I guess we’re sharing then.”

“I guess we are.”

The hours went by, with both Y/N and Sokka drifting in and out of their shared room, until the time they had both been dreading came. It was long past nightfall, and since Sozin’s Comet was fast approaching, they both wanted to be well-rested in order to train the following day. In silence, they went about their respective night routines, before Sokka finishing and sitting himself down on the bed. Once Y/N was ready for bed, Sokka turned to them.

“How is this going to work then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should both lie down and see what happens?” The pair relaxed on the bed, and they were pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as awkward as they had anticipated. They lay in silence for hours, until Y/N was sure Sokka was asleep. They shivered, and suddenly felt a warm pair of arms lying on their chest. 

“Better?” Sokka whispered, his head touching Y/N’s shoulder. He was thankful that it was dark outside, so Y/N couldn’t see his faint blush. 

“Thank you,” Y/N responded, edging further down the bed, and closer to Sokka. They shivered at the closeness between them. Sokka adjusted himself, to attempt to warm Y/N as much as possible. By the time they were both satisfied, after much tossing and turning, they were practically spooning. Comforted by each other’s warmth, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

What with both of them sleeping so well, they didn’t wake up until long after the rest of the gaang. Eventually, Katara had to come wake up them up as they had all agreed to train together. She rapped on the wooden door, and hearing no response, poked her head into the room. There she saw Y/N and Sokka practically tied together- Y/N’s leg was over Sokka’s thighs, Sokka’s head was nestling on Y/N’s neck, it was a mess. She tiptoed away to get the others to come see the two, who could generally be found bickering, entwined in one another. 

Katara and the rest of the gaang slowly creaked open the door to allow for all of them to see. 

“What’s happening?” Toph asked. She was collectively shushed by the others, for fear of Y/N and Sokka waking up. 

“They’re sleeping together,” Katara whispered to her. Toph was about to question why they were watching if that were the case, but was shot down by Katara stating it was “not like that!” 

“Are you sure we should still be watching them?” Aang questioned, “they look like they’re sleeping better than they have in months.”

“You’re right, we should go,” Katara replied. The gaang quietly left the room, closing the door behind them. Hearing the door click, Y/N shot up, startled. 

“It’s fine, come back to bed,” Sokka mumbled. They both laughed under their breath, and snuggled back under the covers.


	2. i missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- sokka and gender neutral reader reunite after a family emergency crops up  
> \- tw: none i think, slight language and implications of death?  
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on that scene at the end of jumanji: welcome to the jungle because i think it's so cute. feedback would be appreciated so i can improve as a writer

“Since when do you have to go anywhere urgently,” you teased, leaning against the doorway to Sokka’s room. The silence in the room as he stared at you, eyes water, was painful. “Oh. Uh, well I’ll um, I’ll go downstairs.”

“Stay… please,” he whispered, his voice shaking. He turned to face you.

“Sokka?” Suddenly, he pulled you into a tight hug, his tears landing on your shoulder. 

“Y/N,” he breathed, “I, I just…”

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, just know that I’m always going to be here for you.”

“Thank you.”

Words couldn’t fully explain how excited you were. After a painfully long absence, and with extremely limited contact, Sokka was coming home. He had made plans to go home for Christmas anyway, but two weeks prior to his departure, there was a “family emergency”. While he hadn’t specifically told you what it was, you knew it was fairly serious due to the speed at which he “packed”. It was a miracle he had the necessities to last the whole three weeks. 

You knew it was wrong to be so happy that he was coming back, especially since his family would obviously rather he stay longer, but it was impossible. You and Sokka shared a bond neither of you had experienced with anyone else, and were practically joined at the hip. Ironically, you had recently noticed that you would willingly join hips with him for real, and probably have a great time as well. 

As you neared the airport, you felt as if your heart had somehow turned into a sledgehammer and was now demolishing your ribcage. As if the anticipation of seeing Sokka again wasn’t enough, airport parking was a bitch. 

Sure enough, you had to park an uncomfortable distance from the terminal in order to avoid the airport staff. There was no way in hell you were gonna pay an inordinate amount of money to stay for less than half an hour. Your phone rang. You panicked, fumbling around in your seat, desperately searching for it. In the heat of the moment, you whacked the horn, causing a borderline-orchestra of angry carpoolers to go into a frenzy. 

-

It was the moment of truth. Sokka had collected his bags, and was now heading to the car park. However, this was a double-edged sword, as Sokka had informed you that Aang, a heavily pregnant Katara, and two small children would also be travelling with you. Six and a half people in a car which realistically could only fit about four was a recipe for disaster. Although you loved Katara and Aang greatly, their children were definitely for those with a lot of energy, which was something the parking fiasco had used up. 

Bracing yourself for the longest car ride of your life, you stepped out of the car to try and squeeze in as much quiet as you could. 

“Y/N!” Sokka was practically running towards you, his luggage almost flying behind him. You chuckled- seeing Sokka move at a non-sluglike pace was a rarity, but this was something else. Running out of breath, he slowed down as he neared you, an apologetic look on his face. 

“Where are the others?” you asked, hoping they had arranged some other form of transport.

“Bumi ran off again…” Sokka could practically feel the frustration radiating from you. “Look I’m sorry. They got caught short, everyone else was busy, and they knew you were taking me home.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just some more notice would’ve been pleasant. You’d think after three weeks there would be an opportunity to send a sentence-long text explaining the transport situation,” you retorted.

“Y/N please. I’m so sorry. I know how much of a tight fit it’s gonna be, and I know it’s inconvenient for you, but I also know that you would never leave a family in an airport car park in hope that they can get an uber big enough,” he smirked. You snorted.

“You know me too well,” you responded. 

“I really am sorry though.” Sokka blurted.

“Please, Sokka, don’t. Family always has to come first, and I get that… I just-”

“No. I should’ve called. I had the time,” you could tell he was beating himself up over it, “I didn’t feel ready to talk about it. Just, I wanted to try and spend as much time with Gran-Gran as I could before… well, yeah.”

“Is she okay? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I understand though. Y’know, you just want to spend as much time as you can with everyone while you still can,” you paused. Sokka was staring at you. “What?”

And then he kissed you. You knew it was cliche to say, but it felt like fireworks. It felt like you had been woken up from a deep sleep you never knew you were in. It felt like the world suddenly had become clear to you. It just felt… right. 

“I missed you so much…” he whispered under his breath, placing his forehead against yours.

“No kidding.”


	3. just give me a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moments through sokka and reader's relationship set to "just give me a reason" by p!nk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight innuendo, mentions of death/injuries
> 
> a/n: do people even do songfics anymore? i did one anyway. it feels a bit incoherent to me so feedback would be appreciated

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

“What are you doing!” Sokka cried, “why are you so desperate to murder us?” 

“None of your business.”

“Yes! Yes it is! You’re literally firebending at me and I don’t think this is particularly friendly! I mean I would get it if it was Azula but I don’t even know who y-” you blocked out Sokka’s voice, which was cracking so frequently, you wouldn’t be surprised if a fleet of woodland creatures descended on you. 

“If it makes you feel better, I actually don’t want to kill you.”

“Wait, what?”

“I don’t want to kill you. But I will if you tell anyone I said that,” your eyes narrowed as you stared Sokka down, determined to intimidate him into running away, or just doing something that would place him out of harm’s way. Suddenly, he let out a confused yelp and his arm fell limply by his side. You let out a sigh of relief, and let Ty Lee do her thing.

_I let you see the parts of me, that weren’t all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

“Stop moving and let me heal you,” Katara snapped. It was the aftermath of the failed invasion, and you had narrowly escaped the clutches of the Fire Nation, and more importantly- Azula. Unfortunately your sneaking-away-in-the-heat-of-battle skills weren’t as sharp as you had hoped, therefore causing a barrage of fireballs to be aimed at you. As a firebender of middling to above average talent, you were unable to deflect the combined force of a small army. 

“Where’s Y/N?” Sokka burst into the tent. You turned to face him, and winced at the effort.

“What is it?”

“I… I realised I never thanked you.”

“What for?” you raised your eyebrow quizzically. 

“Not wanting to kill me,” all eyes were on you. You bit your lip, suddenly noticing how interesting the ground was. Katara and Aang glanced at each other, eyebrows raised hopefully. 

“Y/N? Is this true?” Aang asked.

“Yes…”

“Why? You’ve blackmailed Sokka into covering for you!” Katara retorted. You rubbed the back of your neck.

“Because I never believed what Azula was doing was right. I can’t kill someone who hasn’t done anything to me. Spirits, I can’t kill anyone at all!” tears threatened to flood your eyes.

“I’m sorry, how is this a bad thing?” Sokka exclaimed.

“If I can’t even be loyal to my own nation, how am I supposed to know what the right thing to do is!” your futile attempts at trying not to cry had gone out the window, and you felt Sokka place a hand on your shoulder. 

_Now you’ve been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you’ve had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

You hadn’t slept that night. The night before Sozin’s Comet was always going to be stressful, but the fact that Sokka had been murmuring some sort of monologue the whole night, which heavily featured your name, certainly wasn’t helping. You turned over to face him, and tried to quietly shift your way over to eavesdrop. Was it eavesdropping if it was sleep-talking? It was about you anyway, and there was no dirty secret about you that you weren’t aware of. 

“Y/N… Fire Nation… betrayal… me… confused…” 

You gasped. Sokka stirred. Panicking, you tried to worm your way back to your original location, sounding like some sort of unfit metronome. All hopes of sleep had now vanished. 

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit’s enough_

_Just a second we’re not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

_It’s in the stars, it’s been written on the scars on our hearts_

_We’re not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

Ozai had been stripped of his bending, Zuko had been crowned, and the world seemed to be at peace again, but you were not satisfied. Ever since that night, tensions between you and Sokka were running high. Before you had heard him talking about you in his sleep, the two of you had formed a very strong friendship, considering your relatively short time together, but now, you had barely spoken. Summoning up the courage, you walked up beside him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sokka looked taken aback, before letting out a slight sigh.

“What? No, oh spirits, I just… no, I’m just confused.” you looked at him, unsure of what to say next. You followed his gaze, the moonlight shining on him made him look almost ethereal. 

“The moon is beautiful tonight,” you tried to break the awkward silence. 

“She is.” he rubbed the back of his neck, you furrowed your brow at the use of ‘she’. Realising you weren’t wanted, you turned to go back inside, and undoubtedly lose more sleep over Sokka. At least, not in the way you wanted to deep down. “Wait, Y/N. Did Katara tell you about Yue?”

_I’m sorry I don’t understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)_

“Spirits, Sokka… I’m so sorry. I wish someone had told me,” patting his back, you went back inside. While the Fire Nation palace had basically been your home since you were a child, you had never gotten accustomed to your room. It was far too big for your liking, and in a palace of thin walls, mainly used for corrupt purposes, you could hear more than you would like. You sat on your too-big bed, and learnt your head back, lightly touching the wall. 

“First Yue, then Suki, and now Y/N…” you heard through the poor excuse of a barrier between yours and Sokka’s rooms. Not wanting to invade his privacy yet again, you left the room to find something in the library to distract yourself with. 

“Sokka, just because you’ve had awful luck so far doesn’t mean Y/N will have the same fate. She’s different, I can sense it.” In that moment, your decision to not eavesdrop went out the window. 

“But there are so many ways, Katara,” Sokka moaned, “she could be eaten by a platypus-bear! She could get lost in the forest and not find her way back! She could-”

“If you don’t take your chance now, you never will. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Death!” you smiled, imagining Sokka’s eyes to be bulging out of his head. 

“You know she can handle herself, and besides, I can tell you feel differently about her,” shocked, you leant against the door. Did he mean what you thought he meant? I mean, it made sense, all those things he’d said. 

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it’s all in your mind (yeah but this is happening)_

You lay on your bed and sighed. Yue had died saving everyone, Suki was presumed dead after Sozin’s Comet, and the things that they had in common was that Sokka had loved them. That meant he didn’t hate you- the opposite, actually. Thinking back, all those times you had thought he was just being a good friend… you had been completely wrong. 

_You been having real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

_There’s nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

You bolted upright, a cold sweat covering you. Azula was coming for you. She was angry you had betrayed her. She was going to burn you. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” strong arms wrapped around you, forcing your heartbeat to return to normal. “She can’t get you here. I won’t let her,” you faced Sokka, tears streaming down your face, only to see that he was also on the verge of tears. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like seeing y- people cry.” he pulled you closer, and rested his face on the crown of your head. “Are you gonna be okay being on your own?”

“Yes,” you mumbled, “are you tired?”

“Only if you’re going to go back to sleep.”

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I’ll fix it for us_

_We’re collecting dust, but our love’s enough_

_You’re holding it in_

_You’re pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We’ll come clean_

“It’s been a while, Chief,” you joked. Sokka chuckled, placing a large bottle of cactus juice on the table. 

“It has, advisor to Fire Lord Zuko.”

“I thought you weren’t drinking ever again,” you raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a special occasion isn’t it?!”

“True,” Sokka poured you a shot.

“Drink up.”

Many shots later, you and Sokka were intertwined, all notions of personal space gone out the window. 

“Tell me a secret,” you slurred. 

“I really liked you when we were kidssss.”

“Oh good,” you laughed, before pulling him into a sloppy kiss.


End file.
